U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,001 (Kerr), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein, discloses a multi-directional coupling including a tubular slipper, a tubular member, a race, and roller members disposed in a channel defined by the tubular slipper and the tubular member. Torque applied to the member forces the rollers to roll up the side walls of the channels, forcing the slipper to radially expand, thereby increasing the radial force exerted on the slipper against the race. As more torque is applied to the member, the slipper and the race will become rotationally locked to the member.
Kerr is limited in that it includes rollers. Rollers occupy valuable radial space in the coupling. Furthermore, rollers add expense. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a multi-directional coupling without roller elements.